livingdwfandomcom-20200214-history
5 year update
If you're wondering what all that new stuff is after the five year update, here's a quick summary of what happened. Season update Over five years have passed since the Dread Lord Assault, and much has changed in Mithrasia. Whitmouth has become a powerful city on the continent, much to the irritation of the Imperium. Surprisingly, the Governor’s declaration of Independence did not draw any ire from the Imperium, which has been too busy trying to settle disputes within its own borders to worry about a distant colony. Once news of the successful Battle of the Winter and the exceptional growing-season which followed spread, settlers arrived from all over the world to live in the Free City of Whitmouth, and as a consequence Whitmouth has more than doubled in size over the past five years. Unfortunately, the criminal element seems to have swelled with it. The port has been expanded and two new ships have joined the Spirit of Mithrasia in the harbour. The construction of the Cathedral was finally completed in Winter 360. The bridge at Robard’s Crossing has been fully repaired and the road between Robard’s Crossing and Whitmouth has been widened and paved. It has also established colonies of its own: a port town on the Eastern coast named Nova Prospect, the founding of which was led by Halfear, and a joint Lizard-folk and human town inside a dormant volcano in the far South called Towertop, founded by Mowakana the Lizard Wizard. Another great structure established by a citizen of Whitmouth is the Great Library off the coast of Whitmouth. Hedwig Gudmansdottir pulled stone from the ocean floor and moulded it with powerful stone-shaping magic into a massive library. The small but rapidly growing collection of books has been sourced from all over the world, and is protected from the damaging ocean air with magic. Any seeking knowledge may travel freely to and from the library via portals which have been set up in the Whitmouth Library, Silvercity, Towertop, and Al-Tur. A laboratory has been established in the mountains for magical experimentation by the wizard Tyarista and a group of wizards from the University he graduated from. A Border Patrol has been established at the edge of Whitmouth’s territory by Xian Yu An with the Governor’s support, which operates out of three Outposts, called Forest Watch, River Watch, and East Watch. It ensures that the outlying farms and villages are safe from banditry and Silverstar’s elves, who have been seen only rarely over the past five years. Diplomatic and trade relations are strong with the Dwarven city of Al-Tur, the town of Ashport, and the Mawsaka settlement to the West within Whitmouth’s borders. All have become strong allies of Whitmouth, and trade has benefitted all four settlements. Diplomatic relations with the Serpent-folk are on less firm ground. The elderly Ambassador in Whitmouth, Turissi, has recently died and the Serpent-folk did not send a replacement. The dragons have not been heard from at all, although a few have been seen flying over the distant mountains. The wizard Hedwig's attempts to contact them regarding the Great Library were fruitless. Greatly aiding in travel between Whitmouth’s closer neighbours has been the establishment by the ranger Morrigan and a group of Fryan dedicates of a series of Hearths of Frya—pleasant but simple way houses a day’s walk apart along major roads. They provide shelter and a little food to needy travellers. A Fryan temple has been constructed near to the Cathedral. It acts more as a charity than as a church, and often distributes grain during the harsher weeks of Winter. The goddess Marley, known to a few as Marillith, has become more and more popular with human and Lizard-folk alike, particularly in rural areas, and there are now a small number of clerics of Marley wandering the island helping to mediate disputes and quell violence. Perhaps the most striking addition to Whitmouth is the massive wall of frozen flame which surrounds it. No one has managed to verify the truth of this yet, but it is rumoured that no one bearing ill-will towards Whitmouth itself can cross it. So far, everyone has managed to walk through the flames experiencing nothing more than a pleasant warmth. In slightly more sordid—though still good—news, an effective and almost immediate cure for the Purple Flushes was discovered by the cleric Seraphine recently. A large number of embarrassed residents of Whitmouth have gone to her for this cure. In recent weeks, however, there have been signs that this extended period of peace may be coming to a close. The Border Patrol is reporting encountering more and more of Lord Silverstar’s scouts, and recently a small squad on patrol went missing. Their bodies were later found deep in the woods. Perhaps even more worryingly, a ship limped into the harbour not three days ago, carrying a load of terrified settlers. They reported that they had narrowly avoided being pulled beneath the ocean by a giant sea monster—their sister ship was not so lucky. It seems that the Kraken, thought to have disappeared along with the Shadow Cultists, has resurfaced…